Sweet Dictation
by guiltyXinnocents
Summary: "Akane do you love him,un"  "Deidara sensei don't make me lie to you." Silence filled the room as she stood face to face with her sensei. Anger was plastered on his face. She was afraid. She was also in love with his enemy. Itachi Uchiha.
1. Capture

**_Well! This is my first story on here. I had this account for quite some time and just now decided to upload something. Um I'm not like the other and I don't have much to say but please enjoy and review to let me know what you think! (:_**

**_oh yeah and uhh I don't own anything but the added characters and the Idea of the story blahhh_  
**

**

* * *

**

**A tall sixteen year old male made his way through his hometown village. Iwa gakure. His thin fingers ran through his dark purple, ear length spiky hair; becoming damp with sweat. It was a hot day in the Rock village; not that he would normally mind on the regular bases. **

"**Akane" He whispered to himself; lips pressed to a metal canteen. "Where are you?" **

**His teammate was late…Again. Once again she would set a time to be at a certain area and once again she showed up late. That is not a surprise. The plum haired boy slouched on the wall as he waited. His calm mood was halted as a familiar voice pierced the wind. **

"**MINARU!" Akane's bright red waist length hair was pinned up in a high pony tail. She held a basket of hot fresh biscuits in her right hand. **

"**A-Akane. It's about ninety degrees out here. Why do you have hot biscuits in that basket?" She giggled and looked at the basket.**

"**Well it's for Deidara sensei. I know it sounds crazy but he likes them warm no matter what the weather is. In fact I was on my way over there. Do you wanna tag along." She wasted no time for an answer before she headed on her way. Minaru was questionable at the time though.**

"**Wait…Deidara. Isn't that guy like… eighteen?" **

"**Yep. And he's excellent. That's why I love him being my sensei. He so easy to relate to" Minaru kept walking without a word. He tried to figure out why his friend was so weird but he'd decided to ignore that question. **

**It wasn't long before the silent walk came to an end. They stopped a minute away from her sensei's art territory and took in a fresh breath of air. Akane dropped her basket in disbelief. **

"**S-something's not right!" she panicked and ran towards the building. "DEIDARA SEN-"**

"**AKANE BE CAREFUL!" Minaru cried. **

**Akane's eyes opened wide at the sound of her sensei in a battle. There were a couple of bombs of his that went off in the small area.**

"**Deidara sen-s-sei" Her indigo eyes grew wide. She quickly made a small hiding place. Akatsuki members. There were Akatsuki members here. Three of them. One member had a sickly blue color to his skin; He had the appearance of a shark and he was quite large in height and mass. One of them seemed crouched low to the ground. He had an uneasy look to him and looked of wood. And the one her sensei was fighting, was different. He was somewhat normal looking but in a way, totally peculiar. His skin was paler than her milky white skin and his hair was midnight black. **

**But those eyes. She wouldn't dare look **_**into**_** those eyes. They glowed red with the most unfamiliar design to them. **

**Her sensei didn't acknowledge her presence as he continued the short fight.**

"**Is that it, Or are you really just all talk? It's over , yeah" Deidara exclaimed. The pale one was calm despite the large centipede explosive that was hugging his body.**

"**Take a closer look at yourself…" The male with the weird red eyes spoke. **

"**NANI!," Deidara was appalled .The large blue one began to speak.**

"**Just in time. If we had waited a little longer you would have blown yourself up"**

"**I told you this is the type of guy that dies young" The short man implied. **

"**Genjutsu. When?" Deidara questioned.**

"**From the start. The moment you looked into Itachi-san's sharingan you were in his Genjutsu" **

_**So that's his name. Itachi.**_

**There was a long pause before someone spoke again.**

"**You've lost" It was silent for a while again. Minaru made his way closer to Akane and her small hiding spot. She heard the blue one speak again.**

"**I guess you come with us" Minaru didn't have to blink to miss his friend's quick feet. In only a millisecond, Akane was standing directly in front of her sensei. Her left hand wrested on her hip while the right one was straight up; stopping the shark man's large sword from touching her sensei. Against the large male figure she didn't hesitate at all under his blade.**

"**Don't lay a finger on him." She demanded. Her voice was laced with venom and anger.**

"**eh. Are you kidding me? I'm about to fight a weak little girl" That did it. Akane slammed her foot to the ground. The wood underneath her foot shattered a path the same length as the building. It sent shivers to the walls leaving large cracks in them.**

"**I'm **_**not**_** a little girl. And I sure as hell ain't weak" **

"**According to me you are. I bet you used up about half your chakra sending that crack through this building." She huffed.**

"**That's the point. I didn't use any chakra" The room stood stiff before she spoke again. She sighed and turned to look at the door.**

"**Minaru. I don't need you right now, stay put. I've got this" Her reply was the faint sound of sprinting feet. Akane turned back to her opponent.**

"**first off, I never asked to fight you. Secondly, what's your name and third, What do you want with my sensei" Akane pulled her hand away from the sword, but still keeping her guard up.**

"**Name's Kisame Hoshigaki. Your sensei here is a new member of the Akatsuki." Her eyes grew wide in anger.**

"**explain?" she asked her sensei. He shrugged and began to speak.**

"**It wasn-" The raven rudely cut him off.**

"**We were sent on a mission to capture him. He's on the list of being a new Akatsuki member. I told him if he lost the fight then he was a new member."**

"**I guess I can't argue with that. As it's quite obvious I can't fight all of you."**

"**So you're going to just let them go, un?" **

"**I **_**really**_** have no choice." She stated blankly. There was a small pitter patter in the silence and then a loud pang.**

"**THERE THEY ARE! THERE'S THE AKATSUKI" The sound of Minaru's voice activated a group of ninja who came into sight. They were all ready to charge with large weapons in their hands. Akane ran in front of the door and slapped her hands to the ground.**

"**DAMMIT MINARU I TOLD YOU TO STAY PUT!" She quickly made a few hand signs before creating a thick brick wall to keep the ninja out. All that was heard from the other side was loud beating and swear words. **

"**Sensei it's safer if you don't put up a fight…again"**

"**Are sure you're not going to regret this, yeah?" **

"**I already am. I'm gonna make a large hole through this back wall" she pointed at his large sculptures. "It would be suspicious if I walked out without a scratch so I was rethinking that fight thing? Anyways, there's not much longer before they burst through this jutsu so make it quick." **

"**Make what quick un…"**

"**This fight. Is anybody planning on hitting me yet? Come on I haven't lost a fight in ages it would be refreshing to get my ass kicked. Just remember the rules because I'm letting you escape so don't kill me."**

"**KATSU!" The young blonde ninja activated an explosive spider on his student's leg. She'd let her guard down. But to the other Akatsuki members' surprise, her leg blocked back together with the look of stone and then returned back to its normal appearance. **

"**Wow you guys are a bunch of pussies. Only my sensei has enough balls to hit me?" Kisame charged at her with his sword. She dodged his small attack by a few inches. "You call yourself the Akatsuki?" She taunted and dodged kunai from all directions. The red headed konoichi focused chakra to her feet and ran up the carefully designed walls. She stopped letting her guard down when she noticed the red eyed male coming her way with shadow clones. Akane formed a few hand signs and began another jutsu. **

"**Fire ball jutsu!" The clones evaporated with a puff of smoke one buy one. Akane slid off the wall and landed on the ground perfectly. She met up when her sensei or so she though before he'd gripped his hand tightly around her neck. She kicked and grabbed on his hand. A puff of smoke clouded her vision and standing before her was none other than Itachi. **

**Suddenly everything made since to her. The bright color of eyes. That pale skin. And the dark pitch black hair. He was an Uchiha. **

"**Uchiha. Uchiha I-tachi." She choked out. **

"**I was wondering how long it would take you before you noticed. Besides, that's an Uchiha jutsu."**

"**I- r-realized th-at. L-le-t me go" Akane was having a hard time with her words. Her air circulation was cut off completely but his strong grip.**

"**Why would you let us go?" Akane choked and gagged. His grip was far too tight. He couldn't actually be expecting her to say anything. Right?**

**She gripped on his arm and scratched viscously at his pale skin. He noticed her strain to breathe and eased up. **

"**I…just don't want him hurt. Please don't hurt him. That's all I ask-AH!" Akane barely dodged the sharp blade targeted at her. **

'_**And of course the puppet boy was the one to do that. Quiet ass can't speak huh'**_

"**Eh Pinokio! You mind laying off for a second while I'm having a conversation. Sheesh you guys act like savages." It didn't take much to piss 'Pinokio' off. Another large snake like blade was targeting for her.**

"**Now seriously!" she did a series of back flips to get away from the blade. Akane failed and stumbled to the ground; the blade swiftly wrapping around her leg.**

"**Sensei! A little help here?" The blonde bomber created centipede around her leg.**

"**KATSU!" without her leg there was nothing for the blade to wrap around making her escape a lot easier. Her limb pieced back together in time for her to let them all escape. **

"**That wall is about to break through." She stated. She focused her chakra in her hands and created a giant hole in the artsy wall. **

"**go." Kisame and 'Pinokio' made their way without any hesitation. Itachi on the other hand, stayed behind; waiting for Deidara to leave before him. Akane looked up at Deidara before embracing him in a tight bone crunching hug.**

"**Promise me. Promise you'll come back?" He sighed and hugged her back.**

"**I promise." He jumped from her as quick as possible and made his way towards the forest; Itachi close behind. Akane couldn't scratch that feeling. That burning feeling that told her this was only the beginning. **

**Akane then felt a sharp pain in the side of her face and her arms. It was the same snake blade as before.**

"**Damn puppet" She felt her limbs growing slower as she tried to for enough chakra to crack through the wall she'd made earlier. Evidently she didn't have to before the groups of ninja came barreling through.**

"**Akane!" Came a familiar voice. Minaru. "You-you they poisoned you! We gotta get you to the hospital!" That was all she heard before her world went black.**

"That's all I can remember" she sat up straight in the white hospital bed.

"SO YOU DIDN'T ASK FOR HELP?" Her teammate questioned loudly. Shinchi's black hair shined as he yelled at her.

"Oh Shichi. Did I ever tell you how attractive you are?" He blushed and looked away.

"That's a distraction" Minaru cut in, "so that you don't have to tell us what happened"

"nnnoooooooo. I promise you. I would nev-er try to distract you. Because I looove you" she trailed her finger down Minaru's chest to his belt and then his crotch. He noticed how slurred her words were and gripped on her wrist before pushing it away.

"Are you high?"

"I don't do drugs" she shrugged.

"Shi, how long until all this poison is out of her system?"

"Oh I really have no idea. I've never seen this poison before and the iron in her blood, you know her bloodline trait, um it not flowing. Like it stuck all in one place"

"that's..that's weird"

"Yes I know. It went to the ends of all her limps. And most of it is in her head. So that explains the reason why she's acting like this."

"So. How do we make it stop?"

"We take it out" Shinchi gave Minaru a toothy smirk.

XXX

"tch Shit." Akane's head pounded when she awoke that morning. She whirled around and held her sides wincing in pain. She was surprised to see she was in her own home and not in the hospital anymore. Akane didn't remember going through any healing treatment what so ever. It had all been like a dream but the shocking pain in her sides and the bandages wrapped around her chest and arms said otherwise.

'_why the __**hell **__does my head hurt so much'_

Akane swung her feet to the side of the bed to stand up. She distorted her face at the feeling of something stuck to her foot. She pulled off a sky blue folded note taped to her foot.

_**After reading this note you should stay in bed. We realized you would still try to get out of bed so we locked the door from the outside (: Be sure to get lots of rest! There are meds in the room in case you get any bad headaches. The Jutsu we put on the door should wear off at 2:00. That's the time you leave and report to the **__**Tsuchkage's office. Enjoy boredom. **_

_**Ps: Don't answer the door for anyone or after 2:00. It is most likely, no one good. **_

_**~Minaru & Shinchi**_

'_answer the door…what do they mean? Who would be at my door? This is complete bullshit. Am I on some sort of lockdown? Maybe Deidara Sensei was right and that I would regret this; Only because at tough moments like this, I really need him. He'd have gotten me out of here within seconds.' _

She plopped back down on her bed and stared at the red blinking numbers on her digital clock that read 1:30. Akane practically jumped with joy at the fact that she only had thirty minutes to wait. She sprung out of her bed and ran to the closet, picking out something suitable to wear other than sweats at the Tsuchkage's office. She picked up quite a few things before she realized it wasn't _that_ important. She gave up and pulled out the usual. A fishnet shirt with a black part over her bust, black skirt split up the side with black shorts and the long black jacket with short sleeves and her blue Clan sign on the right sleeve. Yep, that'll do it.

Akane ran into the shower and made sure not to move too much in order not to open the deep cuts. Her shower was quick when she realized how much time she'd wasted. She shut off the warm water chamber and got out. Akane pushed herself into her clothes as soon as possible and let her hair down and put on all her useful shinobi gear. She walked over to her bedroom door to see the jutsu really _had_ worn off.

Before leaving the room she decided to take the meds anyway. The taste was far more intense than the pain. Akane held back her urge to gag and stepped out of the room. She looked around to not hear a sound.

"Mom? ...MOM? Izumi? Dad?" Akane shrugged after to calling for her mom, sister and father and not hearing a reply. "They must have gone out for something," Akane thought out loud as she went for the door. A faint knock made her pull away.

'_Aw shit! I'm fucked!'_ she though as she frantically looked around the room. '_WINDOW! Yes baby!' _she felt a little uneasy as she recognized the chakra. Itachi and..Kisame? Akane ran to the back of the house seeing as it was opposite to the front. She pushed the small window open slowly and quietly. There was another knock and she picked up her katana and strapped it to her side. She then, finally slid her way out of the window. Akane didn't quiet leave until she heard a crashing noise, which was the sound of the door being kicked in.

"fuck." She whispered as she focused a large amount of chakra to her feet and headed straight for the Tsuchkage tower.

'_**I might as well just give up. I'm totally about to die. '**_

_**

* * *

**__**Well thats over (: review for a new chapter cause I HAVE to know what you think before I go on!**_


	2. Take me Home

"How are you recovering?" A short old man asked Akane as she entered his office.

"You know, I'm feeling just peachy could we kind of...Speed this up a bit?" She flashed a false smiled at him.

"Do you have somewhere you should be right now?"

"Oh noo. No no noo. Just wanted to uh get back home and get some rest. So what'd you call me in here for Ol' man" She stood closer to his desk, smiling like she was mental. He excused her rude choice of words and began to speak.

"I've received some tragic information. I understand Deidara has been captured by the Akatsuki." He leaned over and moved a couple things on his desk. Everything seemed to hit Akane like a ton of bricks when she really thought about her sensei "Would you," He paused and leaned back in his comfy chair "Happen to know anything about that?"

"I was there. I tried my best to fight them off but there were three of them. at the rank of those guys I really didn't stand a chance." She lied. There was no way in hell she was really serious when she fought them.

"In contrary to what I usually do and what the average ninja would do in that kind of situation. In other words, You should have fled and left it to police ninja to handle that. I've seen you fight and what I have witnessed is something very extraordinary. "

"Onoki-Sama what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that the skill you possess is spectacular. As of right now, You're on the run."

"The run? Running from what? What am I running from?"

"The Akatsuki. I'm keeping you under strict protection from the leaf village. They should be here by about noon tomorrow." The Tsuchkage looked laid back; further pissing Akane off.

"Well this is just awesome! Where do I sleep? Where does my family sleep? I can't just stay here _all night._"

"That's where your teammates come in"

xXx

_shit. Of all motherfucking times to be gone, they have to be gone now. Did anyone bother to tell them to stay at home? Maybe it's a good idea they left because if they didn't they would probably be dead. But then again I can't even head in the direction of home. Nope. Wanna know why? Because __**they**__ could be there. So I have to waddle my crippled ass over to the shop and help these pathetic fucks out. Damn my family really, because if I go over there and they're gone, ass will be kicked and I mean mine._

Akane dismissed her thoughts and entered the small restaurant her family owned. She went straight to the front desk where her cousin stood ringing up someone order.

"Deichi, where is my family" She hissed at her strawberry haired cousin.

"They're in the back room" Without a thank you, she turned to where he'd directed.

"Mom? Dad? Izum-"

"Oh thank god you're here" Her younger sister cut her off "We need help, this place is more crowded than usual"

"Um kind of in the middle of something so if you could just pack up and leave that would be great" Her sister stared at her with a face of mockery.

"Psh. Right I'm just going to stop what I'm doing to help you with your ninja missions"

"Izumi , this is serious. We need to close down shop and be done for the day."

"mhm I'm listening." She replied blankly as she set food on a counter and rang a bell.

"Did you not notice that I got shit faced yesterday? And that my fucking sensei is all the way in some other village by now?"

"Akane! Watch your mouth" Akane sighed as her Mother's presence was sensed.

"Mom please close up so we can all go home." Akane's mother closed a few bowls of food before rolling her eyes.

"You've been really full of it lately. Now is just not the time. Beside what are you in such a rush for anyway." The room was hot and humid with the smells of fresh food. Akane got closer to her mom and spoke low.

"We aren't save here. And I'm not full of anything."

"Not safe? Like how?" she said with an unbelieving look on her face.

"Itachi. He's back-"

"Now stop lying to me-"

"I'm not. When I really got a good look I noticed it was him, the one who killed Shisui."

"Now don't go blaming him. He's a sweet boy he wouldn't hurt a fly"

"He killed his entire clan single handedly without any help. I think I think I can blame him for the death of my old friend. Plus he knew I wasn't normal right about when I drew last measures and used the fire ball jutsu" Her mother's eyes widened at her words.

"Don't close up shop. We'll leave and I can get some other people to work here while we're gone." Her mom threw off the apron and other cooking gear.

"mom," Izumi spoke " where are you going?"

Akane along with the rest of her family sat themselves in the purple haired teammate's home. Akane decided to talk alone with Minaru in the kitchen. She took a swig of her green tea as he spoke.

"I can't help you for long you know that right?"

"Yeah I know. Onoki- sama said I'm on the run. Why didn't you hold me ba-"

"incase you haven't notice, I don't control your actions and I sure as hell tried to hold you back. You really do have yourself in a sticky mess because you haven't even fully recovered. I bet you still have bandages around your waist." Akane set her tea on the counter and snaked her arms around her teammate's waist to calm him down.

"There's no reason to be angry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset. "

"Yeah yeah don't go kissing up," He rested his head on her shoulder "I just want you to be safe…something you never do."

"I try…Besides I'm not very stressed out about this. I feel like it'll all go away. Tomorrow afternoon, when the ninja's from the leaf village come-"

"Leaf Village? I hate those guys!" Minaru backed away from her, "I can't believe Tsuchkage would use last resort ninjas"

"Why are you angry about everything. Cool the fuck off and be grateful someone is here to help. I'm so sick of your shit! I'm better off living with Itachi Uchiha!"

"I'm _not_ angry about everything!"

"YOU CLEARLY ARE!"

"Well I'm sorry I care about my friend slash ex-girlfriends well being. Next time that Uchiha asshole comes around, instead of getting help I'll let him have your ass!"

"Maybe I'd enjoy that. He's ten times more skilled than you!"

Shinchi lay next to Akane on the green grass under the glowing stars.

"I can't believe you said that to him. What were you like..Implying when you said it?" Shinchi's words were slow and slurred.

"Both ninja and sexual skills. I feel like such a bitch though, he's letting me stay at his house and I just treat him like complete shit? What kind of friend is that?" The black haired boy was silent after she spoke.

"Shinchi?...Shin..Shinchi?" Akane pulled herself off the ground enough to see her friend had fallen asleep. Akane smiled to herself and decided to take him home. The red head threw his limp body over her shoulder and focused chakra to her feet to get him home.

The walk home was short and silent along with his small house. The lack of movement in the house told her it was empty so she carried him to his room and threw his heavy body on the bed. Shinchi began to snore quietly causing Akane to lightly shake her head. She took this small moment to snoop around in his things. There wasn't very much secrets in his room, just various pictures of family and friends. She picked up a small photograph of her and Minaru.

Some sounds at the front door made her set the frame down and focus her attention frontward. She turned her head to the snoring Shinchi.

"Shinchi wake up! Someone's here" Shinchi moved a little before opening his eyes.

"what is it…" Akane ignored his question and walked towards the front of the house.  
Its far too quiet for it to be his parents.

"Shinchi lock your bedroom door. I'll be back" Shinchi still half asleep, hadn't thought and did what she'd told him.

There was a strong knock at the door making Akane jump. The redhead took a deep breath and approached the front door. She pulled it open to see…no one.

"eh…Where'd they go?" Akane stepped out of the door and lurked around for anyone. She stepped off the porch to still see not a soul.

"Mmph. Rotten kids." Akane stepped back into the small house and shut the door. She was calm now and felt as though she could let her guard down. Akane made her way to the back room when she heard Shinchi yell.

"AKANE LOOK OUT!" Before Akane could react, she felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck. Akane hit the ground with a loud thud.

A loud boom made Akane's eyes shoot open.

"ugh..oh my god. It was just a dream" she whispered to herself as she looked around to find herself in a completely unfamiliar area. It looked a lot like a four-star hotel; Some place close to a casino. Akane started to get nervous when she looked even more around the room. She could hear the sound of someone in the shower. Lying next to her was an Akatsuki cloak. The shimmering water stopped making her lay back down and pretend as though she was sleep. It most likely wasn't safe to run with her not knowing what was outside the door. Akane was sure her heart had stopped beating and the tips of her fingers went cold. The door to the bathroom slid open and she shut her eyes tighter.

_Oh my god who is it? I can't believe I got myself kidnapped by a bunch of psycho paths I just want to get out of here alive. I can't even tell who's behind me it's like I'm so scared I can't sense chakra. _

Akane could hear the sound of something metal clanging together and skin on skin. There was a sharp breath of air from the stranger's mouth; much like an inward sigh.

"…I can tell you're awake…" A deep smooth voice spoke, indicating it was Itachi. This gave her a few more reasons to be nervous. Instead of trying to hide even longer she shrugged and got off the bed; close to the wall as she stared like a deer in headlights. To her surprise, Itachi wasn't naked. He wore sweatpants and no shirt, his hair was down and almost the same length as hers. Itachi's appearance didn't make anything less nerve-racking. Akane's hair was a mess as it was waist length and often got tangled. She had dark circles around her eyes within second from fear and her skin was a sickly pale from the sight of Itachi. Her skin was moist and cold. She stood, stiff as dead animal her breath was sharp and heavy.

" Why are you so frightened?" Akane couldn't speak. She stood frozen in one area. Itachi stepped closer and she stepped back. This continued until her back was against the wall.

_Shit_

"C-ca-can I-I leave. P-please. I'm scared" Akane struggled to breath when she spoke.

"You didn't seem scared two days ago…or were you just bluffing…" Itachi wasn't even looking at her when he spoke. He was focused on a few sheets of paper and pinning his hair into a pony tail.

"Where…is m-my sensei?"

"Gone." His answers were effortless and without any emotion. Akane shuddered. She was alone in a hotel room with a half naked cold blooded killer. As far as she knew, there was absolutely no help on the way. While his back was turned she took that moment to edge herself closer to the door. Closer…closer…closer… Soon enough Akane could grab the knob and be gone. Of course that wasn't according to Itachi's plan, who'd thrown a Kunai at her head barely missing between her eyes.

"Just because I'm not looking doesn't mean you can get away" He immerged from his seat and grabbed Akane by her arm making her sit next to him.

"Let me go!"

"Stop talking. You're annoying me." Akane was about to speak out of turn but figured it wasn't necessary and kept quiet. Words couldn't come to explain how frightened she was.


End file.
